Technical Field
The invention relates to a photosensitive resin material and a resin film, and specifically to a photosensitive resin material used to form a permanent film.
Related Art
As a material forming a permanent film that constitutes an electronic device such as an insulating layer that constitutes a re-interconnection layer, there are cases in which a photosensitive resin material is used. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-180992 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-006864 describe the above-described techniques.
The technique described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-180992 relates to a photosensitive resin composition for forming a permanent resist. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-006864 describes a photosensitive resin composition solution which includes an imidized tetracarboxylic acid having a specific structure, a diamine and/or isocyanate-based compound, a photosensitive resin, and a photopolymerization initiator and has a viscosity of equal to or less than 100 mPa·s at 25° C.